The present invention generally relates to a tool for positioning a seal within a groove and in particular, to a tool for seating a ring seal within an annular groove of a seal fitting.
Use of existing devices for installing ring seals within ring seal grooves of ring seal fittings is generally problematic since such devices are not typically capable of reliably seating the ring seal within the ring seal groove. Further, installing ring seals using existing devices is an expensive, time consuming, labor intensive task. For example, installation time for a xc2xcxe2x80x3 ring seal with existing devices can be 30 minutes or more. And such installation times can be a concern in some applications where it is important to maintain compliance with clean requirements. For instance, in some aerospace applications, where a ring seal on a ring seal fitting must be replaced, for purposes of preserving clean conditions, the replacement ring seal should be seated within the ring seal groove of ring seal fitting within 1 minute of removal of the ring seal fitting from the aerospace system (e.g., rocket engine), so that the ring seal fitting may then be reconnected to the aerospace system in a timely manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for quickly and efficiently seating a ring seal within a ring seal groove of a ring seal fitting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reliable tool for properly/effectively seating a zing seal within a ring seal groove of a ring seal fitting.
The tool of the present invention achieves one or both of these objectives by providing an easy to use ring seal seating tool which quickly, reliably and properly installs ring seals within ring seal grooves of ring seal fittings. In this regard, the seating tool of the present invention generally includes a first member for receiving a ring seal fitting to support such fitting during seating operations, a second member for at least aligning the ring seal with the ring seal groove of the ring seal fitting, and a third member for advancing the ring seal into the ring seal groove via the second member.
More specifically, in one embodiment, the seating tool of the present invention includes a ramp member for receiving the ring seal thereover, the ramp member including first and second end portions and a first wall (e.g., outer wall), a pusher member for moving the ring seal along the first wall of the ramp member into an annular groove of a seal fitting, the pusher member including a first end portion for engaging the ring seal, and a guide member for supporting the seal fitting during seating operations, the guide member including first and second portions, the first portion of the guide member for supportably engaging the seal fitting and the second portion of the guide member for guiding the pusher member towards the first end portion of the seal fitting, the first end portion of the pusher member being receivable within the second portion of the guide member.
In some instances, the seal fitting may include a tapered portion and, as such, the ring seal to be seated within an annular groove of the seal fitting may include a beveled or inclined surface. In this regard, the first end portion of the pusher member may include a correspondingly beveled surface for abuttingly engaging the beveled surface of the ring seal. Such a beveled surface on the first end portion of the pusher member for abuttingly engaging the corresponding beveled surface of the ring seal facilitates seating of the ring seal within the annular groove of the seal fitting while inhibiting scarring or galling of the ring seal. In addition, such seal fittings may include a first passage way therethrough. In this regard, the ramp member of the present invention may include a projection portion adapted to be received within the first passage way of the seal fitting in order to enhance and/or facilitate alignment of the ring seal with the annular groove of the seal fitting. In order to further enhance and/or facilitate alignment of the ring seal with the annular groove of the seal fitting, the ramp member may further include an annular lip adapted to receive at least a portion of the first end portion of the seal fitting. Finally, in order to further enhance alignment of the ring seal with the annular groove of the seal fitting, the second portion of the guide member is adapted to receive both first end portions of the pusher member and the ramp member, the first end portion of the pusher member being slideable relative to the first end portion of the ramp member and the inner wall of the second portion of the guide member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for seating a ring seal within an annular groove of a seal fitting, the seal fitting including first and second end portions in the first passage way therethrough. More specifically, the method generally includes the steps of aligning the ring seal with the annular groove of the seal fitting using a guide member and a ramp member, the guide member including first and second portions and the ramp member including first and second end portions, whereby the ring seal is positionable on the second end portion of the ramp member and the seal fitting is supported by the first portion of the guide member, and advancing the ring seal into the annular groove of the seal fitting using a pusher member, the pusher member being slidable relative to the guide member and the ramp member and including a first end portion for contacting the ring seal, the first end portion of the pusher member being receivable within the first portion of the guide member. More specifically, the step of aligning may comprise the step of positioning the first end portion of the ramp member within the second portion of the guide member. In one embodiment, where the first end portion of the ramp member includes an annular lip portion, the step of aligning includes the step of abuttingly engaging the annular lip portion with a portion of the first end portion of the seal fitting, the portion of the first end portion of the seal fitting being receivable in the annular lip portion of the first end portion of the ramp member. The step of aligning may also include the step of positioning a projection portion of the ramp member within the first passageway or channel of the seal fitting. The step of advancing the ring seal into the annular groove may comprise the step of abuttingly engaging a beveled surface on the first end portion of the pusher member against a correspondingly bevel surface of the ring seal. Such a beveled surface on the first end portion of the pusher member is especially useful in instances where the ring seal includes such a beveled surface, such as in instances where the first end portion of the seal fitting includes a tapered portion.